Banjo-Tooie
Banjo-Tooie is the second game in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series and is the sequel to Banjo-Kazooie. Development for the game started even before the original Banjo-Kazooie was released. The game was developed by Rareware and released for the Nintendo 64 on November 19, 2000, and celebrated its 10th Anniversary on November 19, 2010. Banjo-Tooie takes place two years after Gruntilda was defeated by Banjo and Kazooie in the first game. In this game, Banjo and Kazooie have to stop Gruntilda's sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, from restoring Gruntilda's body to its original form. This game introduced some darker elements to the series, such as the death of Bottles. Plot On a dark and stormy night, two years after Gruntilda's defeat, Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, and Mumbo Jumbo are playing poker together at Banjo's house. Meanwhile, Klungo continues his ongoing two-year effort to free''' 'Gruntilda's now-rotten corpse from beneath the boulder that crushed her in the previous game. Suddenly, Spiral Mountain experiences tremors like that of an earthquake, which disrupt Banjo and friends' poker game. Mumbo goes to investigate, finding that the tremors were caused by Grunty's sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, and their invention, the Hag 1. They use a spell to lift the rock off Grunty, but she comes out as nothing but a living skeleton with robes on. The Winkybunions and Klungo then plot to steal the life force from their enemies, namely, Banjo and Kazooie. Shocked, Mumbo bolts back to the house, with Grunty following, and warns Banjo, Kazooie and Bottles about the evil plot afoot. The bird and bear leave at once, but Bottles is skeptical, believing that Mumbo just wants to look at his cards. Mumbo leaves as he sees Grunty arriving. The witch throws a deadly spell at the humble home, taking Bottles with it. The witch sisters leave Spiral Mountain and move along to the Isle o' Hags, the game's hub-world. Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo then observe the damaged state of Spiral Mountain, and realize what they must do. The duo follow the Hag 1's tracks into a cave, encountering Klungo. After defeating Klungo, who leaves to be beaten up by Grunty, they move on to Jinjo Village, where the Hag 1 has also caused trouble. One of the ten Jinjo families (the grey ones) have been crushed by the Hag 1, along with their house. Banjo and Kazooie continue on, to find where the King of Jinjos, King Jingaling, resides. They warn him about Grunty's plot, and get a Jiggy to help with their adventure. Once the bird and bear leave, they discuss their problem, as Gruntilda and her sisters describe theirs in Cauldron Keep, their lair. The sisters introduced the B.O.B., Big O' Blaster, which can suck the life force out of any living thing. They intended to use it so that Grunty could restore her original form. Grunty decides to steal King Jingaling's life force, as he helped Banjo and Kazooie, and decides to deal with the rest of the Isle later. A beam is fired, making Jingaling's golden palace dead as a rock, and Jingaling into a zombie. Grunty reassures her sisters that with Bottles and Jingaling killed, Banjo has no hope of reaching Cauldron Keep in time. Banjo and Kazooie, still outside the palace and talking, see the beam narrowly missing them. They then realize that the situation is much more desperate then previously anticipated. They move onto Bottle's house nearby, where his family are waiting for him. Kazooie has no problem telling the family about Bottle's death, but Banjo convinces her not to. Bottle's children open the passage for Banjo, so that he and Kazooie can continue on through the Isle O' Hags. The two soon find the (closed) entrance to the first level, Mayahem Temple, and Master Jiggywiggy's temple. They learn that Jiggywiggy is a powerful sorcerer (with a Jiggy-shaped head), who will help them on their adventure (by opening worlds), but needs Jiggies to do so, as his race was cursed by Grunty, and cannot touch them. With the first Jiggy at hand, they can start, and Mayahem Temple is opened. On their journey they collect a total of 90 Jiggies, and receive help from old and new friends. They often stumble upon Mumbo's hut, where he agrees to go out and use his magic to open up new passageways for them. They also encounter Drill Sergeant Jamjars, Bottles' army trooper like brother, who agrees to teach the duo new attacks (if, of course, they can present the proper number of musical notes). They also meet Humba Wumba, a female shaman and Mumbo's arch-rival, who requests magical Glowbos in exchange for transforming Banjo and Kazooie into something else. Finally, the pair reaches Cauldron Keep. After facing her henchman Klungo and taking her "Tower of Tragedy" quiz (where Grunty isn't afraid to kill off her sisters), they hurry upstairs to reverse the effects of B.O.B., thus reviving Bottles and Jingaling. They then rush to the top of the tower and face off with Grunty in her Hag 1 machine. The duo eventually destroy the Hag 1 with the witch trapped inside as it explodes. The explosion destroys most of her body, leaving her nothing more than a talking head. Banjo and Kazooie return to the Isle o' Hags to celebrate with their friends, as well as kicking around Grunty's head, much to her own disgust. She vows to have her revenge in the game's sequel, "Banjo-Threeie" (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts). Differences in gameplay from ''Banjo-Kazooie #Enemies respawn over time. #Banjo and Kazooie have infinite lives and no longer have to find Banjo statues. #There are no Note Doors. Musical Notes are used instead to learn new moves from Jamjars. #The values of the notes are different and all of the notes are found in nests. The standard note has a worth of five notes and the Treble Clef is worth twenty. All of the notes that are collected from a level are saved so if all one hundred are not collected upon playing a level for the first time, Banjo and Kazooie can go back and collect the ones they didn't get before without having to re-collect the ones they already got. The same rule goes for the Jinjos. #As the game takes place two years after Banjo Kazooie, Banjo's voice is a little deeper, as he is older. #Kazooie aids Banjo in his rolling attack, and thus the move cannot be performed when the two are separated. #The Jiggies, honeycombs, and other objects do not have eyes or speak like in Banjo Kazooie. #All of the Eggs and Feathers are found in nests (excluding Clockwork Kazooie Eggs) in multiple amounts. Eggs will change to different ones so Banjo and Kazooie can collect certain ones they need. Banjo can hold Kazooie like a gun and shoot eggs in first person. They can also fly and swim in first person as well. #Unlike Banjo-Kazooie where you added jigsaw pieces into a puzzle by a button to open new worlds, you now have to complete a jigsaw mini-game similar to Bottles' minigame in the original game. #Banjo and Kazooie have all of the moves learned in Banjo Kazooie available from the start in Banjo Tooie, and new moves are learned in the game. #There is at least one move to learn in each world. #Instead of using color coded cauldrons to travel around the main world, the game now uses silos which all interconnect allowing you to travel between all the silos that you have activated. #There are now warp pads to help transport you quickly to key points within worlds once you have activated the relevant pads. #Once you beat the boss Old King Coal in Glitter Gulch Mine, you can use Chuffy the train to travel between worlds and areas on the island. #Mumbo's Skull is now found in every level excluding Cauldron Keep. #Instead of Mumbo Tokens you now have to collect Glowbos for your transformations as well as for Mumbo's magic. #Mumbo Jumbo no longer transforms Banjo and Kazooie into different forms instead he casts magic spells which help to solve puzzles and open new areas by using mumbo pads. Once you have given him a Glowbo you can take temporary control of him in order to use these pads. Instead of Mumbo transforming Banjo and Kazooie, an Indian girl named Wumba transforms them. #All of Banjo's transformations (minus the Baby T-Rex) are able to defend themselves, as opposed to the ones in Kazooie. #In each level of this game, the boss battles are more pronounced then those in the original game, Unlike the original all of Banjo-Tooie's boss battles have a Music intro and on-screen title. You are now locked into the area where the boss is during the fight. The battles now require more thought and take longer. #The levels are more connected than before, the puzzles are now more interwoven often leaving you to complete an objective in a level to get a Jiggy from another level making it harder to clear the levels without tracking through others. #The games graphics has greatly improved since the first game. #*Banjo's backpack, for instance, can be seen opening as Kazooie pops out (instead of just phasing through in the first game) and moves (opposed to always be fixed to Banjo's back). It also has red ropes around it instead of black. #*Also Banjo's arm hair is no longer brighter then the rest of his hair and matches. #All worlds are at least twice the size the ones from Banjo Kazooie. #In Banjo-Tooie, the player can actually keep their Jiggies instead of using them to open new worlds. #There are more NPCs in Banjo-Tooie and more of them talk more than the NPCs in Banjo-Kazooie. #When you enter an area/world, it will say the name of wherever you are. #All the enemies have some sort of battle cry or noise they make when you approach them. #Banjo and Kazooie no longer have an animation when collecting a Jiggy, instead it rotates around Banjo when grabbed allowing the player to still move freely. #Five Jinjos appear in each level, including the hub world. There are now nine colors, each representing a family that consists of one to nine members. Once a family is completed the player is automatically awarded a Jiggy for the Isle O' Hags. The Jinjos replace the Witch Switch method from the first game which made Jiggies obtainable in its hub world. #Not all enemies give you a honeycomb when you kill them. Also, the honeycombs disappear if you wait too long to collect them. #Gruntilda no longer rhymes (except at the very beginning of the game) due to her sisters threatening to not help her get her body back unless she stops, as it annoys them. She begins rhyming again in Nuts & Bolts. #Coincedentally, Jamjars rhymes in all of his lessons. #Grunty's intentions seem much darker and more cruel than in the original, as she plans to suck the life out of the entire island. #There are 10 fewer jiggies in this game as there are only 8 worlds where you collect things. #The Jinjos now have evil counterparts called the minjos, which will attack you if you get too close. #Banjo and Kazooie can now split up by using pads. Some jiggies and other obstacles can only be obtained with one of the two main characters. #Kazooie can also be turned into a dragon. #There are more than twice the moves to learn as there are in Banjo-Kazooie. #In order to increase their lifespan, Banjo and Kazooie must turn in their empty honeycombs to the honey bee house next to the entrance of Glitter Gultch Mine, instead of the lifespan automatically increasing on its own as it did in the first game. #Banjo no longer does the "claw swipe" move while the B button is being pressed. Instead, Kazooie comes out and pecks at the enemy. As a dragon, Kazooie exhales fire in place of this move. #The image of Banjo & Kazooie in the HUD (orginally an animated one where as the honeycombs decrease, their images goes from happy to sad) is changed to just a static image. Main Characters *Banjo the Bear - The game's hero, a honey bear wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack he is always ready for adventure and happy to help people out. *Kazooie the Breegull - A rude and sarcastic female red-crested breegull who resides in Banjo's backpack and helps out Banjo and others at times. *Gruntilda Winkybunion - The game's villain who has gotten revenge on Banjo and Kazooie and with her machine plans to suck the life out of many innocent characters. *Mumbo Jumbo - A friend of Banjo and Kazooie, Mumbo will help out the duo with his magical powers. *Humba Wumba - A new character introduced in the game and the rival of Mumbo, Humba will help the two by transforming them into many different transformations. *Bottles the Mole - Friend of Banjo and Kazooie, he was killed in the start of the game by Grunty and it is the duo's job to revive him. *Drill Sergeant Jamjars - Bottles' brother, Jamjars can teach Banjo and Kazooie new moves for the game if paid enough Musical Notes. *Klungo - Gruntilda's henchman, he assists Grunty in various things and fights the two heroes three times throughout the game. *Mingella Winkybunion - One of Gruntilda's sisters, she and Blobbelda built the Big-O-Blaster. By using her spellbook, she also removed the rock from which Grunty was under in the start of the game. *Blobbelda Winkybunion - Grunty's sister, she and Mingella built B.O.B. *Master Jiggywiggy - An ally of the duo, can open new game worlds if given enough Jiggies. *King Jingaling - King of all Jinjos, was turned into a zombie by Gruntilda very early in the game. Worlds There are nine worlds, one overworld/hub world, and one starter world. This comes to a total of eleven worlds in Banjo-Tooie '' Main Worlds *Mayahem Temple *Glitter Gulch Mine *Witchyworld *Jolly Roger's Lagoon *Terrydactyland *Grunty Industries *Hailfire Peaks *Cloud Cuckooland *Cauldron Keep Hub World *Isle o' Hags Starter World *Spiral Mountain Reception ''Banjo-Tooie was critically and commercially successful upon the time of its release. The scores were consistently very high, rivaling its predecessor Banjo-Kazooie. IGN praised the multiplayer system and its characters but criticized the graphics for framerate speed issues during certain points in the game. :GamePro - 4.5 of 5 :GameSpot - 9.6 of 10 :IGN - 9.4 of 10 :Official Nintendo Magazine - 9.7 of 10 :GameStats - 9.2 of 10 :1Up.com - 9.6 of 10 Banjo-Tooie was nominated for many awards - including a nomination for the "Moving Images Award" at the 2000 BAFTA award ceremony, and was also nominated for "Console Action/Adventure Game of the Year", "Console Game of the Year", and "Game of the Year" at the 2001 Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences awards. ''Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade) :''See main article: Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade) '' with graphical enhancements for Xbox Live Arcade.]] On April 29, 2009, Rare released an Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Tooie. Just like Banjo-Kazooie, the XBLA version of Banjo-Tooie features minor graphical refinements as well as increased screen resolution. The "original plan" of including Stop 'N' Swop was also implemented. 4J Studios, the developer that worked on the Xbox Live Arcade version of the original N64 Banjo-Kazooie game, was commissioned by Rare for the new version of Banjo-Tooie. A trailer for Banjo-Tooie was added to the Xbox Live Marketplace on April 10. The video, entitled "Happy Easter Banjo-Tooie" shows more of the game's Stop 'N' Swop features with Heggy and the eggs. It was released with gamer pictures featuring the six eggs and ice key, including three new eggs: silver, brown, and orange. On April 11, a premium theme was also released. The game has also introduced Stop 'n' Swop II, using the N64 cartridges and other methods. It has been suggested that these are for use in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, but nothing is fully confirmed as yet. See also *[[List of Characters#Minor Characters in Banjo-Tooie|List of Minor Characters from Banjo-Tooie]] *[[List of Enemies#Banjo-Tooie|List of Enemies from Banjo-Tooie]] *[[List of Items and Objects#Banjo-Tooie|List of Items and Objects from Banjo-Tooie]] Gallery de:Banjo-Tooie Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64